split_lands_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Litch King Irdwin
Backstory The Beginning Lich king Irdwins story begins at the dawning of History as we know it, he was born of darkness and magic and for a majority of his endless lifespan he had fed this darkness that clawed at his mind by taking land, killing those who opposed him and making it known that he alone was there god. Irdwin grew stronger threw conquest and eventually decimated the entire world he had grown to despise with his army of risen undead and core of generals, in the final invasion of the last standing capital city Irdwins forces had found knowledge that he had never seen before, a method of teleportation he had never thought possible, His men Had brought The king a single book out of a vast library in the castle that detailed how one could travel threw out different planes of existence! Irdwin spent the next 100 years studying this magic until he made an attempt at it, He had learned in his study's that this magic comes at a great cost to those who use it though it did not specify what that cost may be, Irdwin was not scared of this cost as he was a god, the lich king, in his mind but this was to be his undoing. As Irdwin prepared the teleportation spell he used one of his more powerful generals as the first test subject, the general had volunteered and despite his immense level of power he was drained and killed on the spot, the spell had failed and as a result nothing had happened, the king was the only one stronger than this particular general and in his mind he was a god so he himself decided to be the next test subject. The spell crackled and erupted with a magical shockwave that would tear a hole in space and time itself, this hole would seem to suck the magical energy out of the king, as it had with the general only the king was able to survive at the cost of all of the power he held so dear, A New World Irdwin Awoke in a large, lush and green forest feeling something he had never felt before, he was tired, weak, his generals were nowhere to be seen and he seemed to be the only undead creature on the entire plane, his royal attire was gone and so was his favorite staff it seemed he had gone from having everything to nothing in the blink of an eye. This new feeling he had was not one he was comfortable with, he felt as if he did not belong, as if he may finally be killed he felt fear, this fear consumed him for a short time as he wandered the forest, he hid from sounds and did his best to avoid contact with anything living until one day he had no choice. Irdwin had found the edge of the forest after two long weeks, as a lich he did not need sleep, food or water but he craved power, luxury, combat, These cravings wrestled with his fear in the forest but until he had reached the edge there was nothing he could do about them, Irdwin walked into the open as if to bask in the sunlight. and for a moment it was nice, calming almost relaxing until a scream could be heard coming from what he did not know was an old dirt road, A single man on a horse who looked to be a messenger saw him, the massive skeletal figure walking on its own scared him and his horse to the point of the horse bucking the man off and fleeing leaving the man unconscious on the ground. Irdwin fled into the woods for a moment as his fear got the better of him, as he hid he grew angry with himself, he was a god! a ruler of worlds, slayer of kings! he would not be frightened by a single human!! Irdwin stepped out of the woods, not knowing what to expect from the man who was waking up on the ground, he screamed when he saw Irdwin towering over him and tried to flee before irdwin grabbed him by the back of his shirt, lifted him up off the ground and sucked the soul from his body, leaving a husk on the ground that Irdwin had found would do whatever he said, with this knowledge and a way to get stronger irdwin swiftly got to taking over this world as well, he took over a small village before moving on to two, then three, then a city, then two city's, three, then a kingdom and so on until he was in the same position as before, strong, godly, with followers all across the globe and fighting the final battle in yet another world. The lich king repeated this proses of Dominating worlds, becoming weak and taking over once again twice more before landing in a world that would change his life forever. The Elves Irdwin had awoken once again in a new Realm, this time in the middle of a magic rich elven forest, the animals seemed to avoid him more so than the other worlds and he felt different this time around, as if he was weaker than usual, perhaps he did not train hard enough in the last world and was drained more so than usual, maybe the repeated changes in worlds was taking a toll on his body, he did not know why but one thing was for sure, he had to gain some strength soon or fear may consume him again. Irdwin wandered the forest for far longer than he did the previous few times and felt as though ( to be continued) .Extras Category:Character Category:Royalty